Should Have Been Obvious
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Sabine figures out her daughter is Ladybug, Tom figures out Adrien is Chat Noir. Now, it's up to these two seemingly sweet and nice parents to play matchmaker even harder towards these two kids! Request!fic for LilyTheNinjaGirl!
It should have been quite obvious, honestly, Sabine thought. They should have noticed something was different when Marinette started eating so much, yet she never gained weight. Maybe her sudden ability to lift four sacks of flour at the same time should have told them, or Marinette's fuzzy attendance in school. But, it took Marinette's sudden obsession with flowers to clue in the parents.

Their daughter was Ladybug.

"Dear, you might want to straighten up in here," Sabine said as she came into her daughter's bedroom.

"What do you mean, Mama?" Marinette asked in confusion. As far as she could tell, her room was clean. Yeah, a little cluttered, but where else was she going to stick the flowers? It frosted the night before!

"I just think you should move some of these pots outside, at least until after you and Adrien finish your little project," Sabine said with a snicker. She wasn't about to tell her daughter she'd figured out her little secret. "I doubt the boy wants to sit around a jungle!"

Marinette sighed and stood, moving slowly through her cold room. Her father had made her turn off the heater and humidifier to conserve energy, but it was slowly knocking the poor girl out. She picked up a few pots and tossed them out the trap door, rearranging them for easy access later. After clearing out 20 or so plants, Marinette turned to her mother for approval.

"That should be good, sweetie," Sabine said before pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Marinette, little Adrien is here!" Tom called up the steps.

"Coming, Papa!" Marinette yelled back, shooing her mother down the stairs before following. She smiled when she saw the boy and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs. Marinette looked back when she heard her parents sigh, glaring at the two and their goofy grins. "Sh!" Marinette fussed, a finger over her lips.

* * *

A clatter in the kitchen woke Tom. Had someone broken into the bakery? As quick as his half-asleep mind would allow, the man made his way down. He rubbed his eyes and flipped the switch to find…Chat Noir?

Said superboy stood frozen by the counter, a chocolate chip cookie dangling from his lips. To say Tom was confused would be an understatement. Why was the boy in the bakery? How had he even gotten in? Too many questions for 3 o'clock in the morning.

"S-sorry, sir!" Chat stammered, backing away from the counter.

Tom grunted and waved off the situation. If his daughter could trust the boy, so could he. "Don't worry about it, Chat Noir," he grumbled. "Just try to be quieter, alright?"

"Yes sir," Chat said, nodding furiously. With that, Chat ran out of the bakery, several cookies jammed into his suit pockets. Tom laughed and shook his head before spotting something on the floor.

A bracelet? No, Marinette's lucky bracelet? Hadn't Marinette leant it to Adrien? If so…just how did Chat Noir end up with it?

It wouldn't click for several more hours, but when it did, Tom couldn't help but laugh to himself. That Agreste boy wasn't as smooth as he wanted to believe he was…

* * *

"Isn't that Chat Noir amazing, Marinette?" Tom asked his daughter, who was sat beside Adrien on the sofa. The two were playing Mecha Strike, and if it hadn't been obvious before, it was blaringly easy to see the identities through the game. Marinette used the ladybug robot, and Adrien had the black cat one. Wow.

"Yeah, I guess so, Papa, kinda _busy_!" Marinette brushed off the subject, shoving Adrien just before he KO'd her robot.

"Cheater!" Adrien cried, pushing Marinette back. The screen lit up with Adrien's victory, and the boy turned to look at Marinette with a cheeky grin. "But, you still lost!"

Marinette huffed and tossed her controller down, "You got lucky! It won't happen again, I _promise_!"

Sabine watched the two and couldn't help but laugh. They'd come a long way in two weeks; Marinette could easily speak, tease, and joke with Adrien like there weren't 50 pictures of him taped to her wall at that very moment. Sabine was so proud.

"Why don't you two take a break? We have cookies!" Sabine cooed.

"Mamaaaaaa," Marinette groaned.

"It's OK, Mari, we should probably take a break before one of us loses a thumb," Adrien said with a snicker.

"Fine, I guess," Marinette mumbled, slouching on the sofa. Tom plopped a plate of peanut butter cookies in front of the two, grinning as Adrien's face lit up. "What happened to all the left over chocolate chip?" Marinette asked, leaning forward to snatch a cookie.

Adrien almost choked on his own sweet, looking toward her father to see what he would say.

"Ah, a little visitor snuck in last night and rummaged through them," Tom said with a laugh. "Poor thing looked like he was starving!" Adrien sighed in relief, though he tried to not let it show.

"Did you two see Ladybug and Chat Noir's last fight?" Sabine asked as she joined the group. "Those two are incredible, how in sync they are!"

"Yes, it's almost like they know what the other's thinking," Tom said, pulling his wife into a hug. "That didn't happen with us until we were married for at least four years!"

Marinette gasped, choking on a chunk of cookie. Adrien grabbed her wrist in concern until she caught her breath. "Wh-why would you say that?"

"Well, those two are quite cute together," Sabine giggled. "They kind of remind me of you two!"

"OK!" Marinette jumped up from where she sat, "Why don't we go catch a movie with Alya and Nino?" She snatched up Adrien's hand and tugged him out the door, face flaming as she sped.

Before she could shut the door, however, Sabine commented. "Well, if you had a double date you could have just told us, sweetie!"

"MAMA!"

 **I hope it turned out OK, Lily!**


End file.
